


Waterfall

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Loss, Love, M/M, Prompt Fill, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Grief sucks.





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "waterfall"; theme water

Klaus hasn't really cried since he left Dave behind. Since Dave... died. Sure, he cried then and there, yelling and screaming, tears falling from his eyes in an automatic physical reaction. In that moment of numbness, a hefty, hard pain revealed its blurry outline to him: the silhouette of a vague, but overwhelming entity, threatening to take his breath away; a solid block of darkness, capable of smashing Klaus and his world to smithereens until all that´d be left of him would be meaningless dust of nothing. 

So, for now, Klaus isn't going to cry again. He fears if he turns on the waterworks they would turn into a waterfall and carry him over the edge. Instead, what he does is tell people about Dave, whether they hear him or not, repeating it until they do, he hopes. He's telling the world he´s lost someone, someone special, someone he loved. Because it's true. And because he needs the truth to exist outside of himself, so he can shore up the dam, make it solid, for when the day comes and he needs it.


End file.
